dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 12
Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Major Brandon, U.S. War Dept. Antagonists: * Xanukhara ** Zara, sentry * Korz ** his crew Other Characters: * Hammil Zorrex (original briefcase bearer) * unnamed Colonel Locations: * * , War Department, Brandon's office * ** hidden Blackhawk airfield * Quake Island, * , * Domwalai, * Mandapore, Items: * brown leather briefcase containing the pre-determined plan of human existence Vehicles: * six Blackhawk | Writer2_1 = Ted Udall | StoryTitle2 = Sniper: "The Trial of Count Grubber" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Count Grubber Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle3 = Shot and Shell: "Fruitcakes in France" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Shot * Shell Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler4_1 = Bob Powell | Inker4_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle4 = Loops and Banks: "The Mess in Tokyo" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Loops * Banks Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bob Hebberd | Inker5_1 = Bob Hebberd | StoryTitle5 = X of the Underground: "The Gestapo's Costume Ball" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * X of the Underground Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Fred Kida | Inker6_1 = Fred Kida | StoryTitle6 = Phantom Clipper: "The Mikado's Fishing Trip" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Al Jaffee | Penciler7_1 = Al Jaffee | Inker7_1 = Al Jaffee | StoryTitle7 = Inferior Man: "Torpedo Tussle" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Inferior Man Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler8_1 = Dave Berg | Inker8_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle8 = Death Patrol: "Deathtrap For the Death Patrol" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Del Van Dyne * Boris * Goucho * Frere Jacques * Mademoiselle from Armentieres * Prince Totinhot * Gramps * Hank * King Hotintot Antagonists: * * squad of Gestapo hit-men Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker9_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle9 = Blue Tracer: "The Thing" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Aloysius "Boomerang" Jones Antagonists: * The Thing * Emperor Hirohito Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler10_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker10_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle10 = Secret War News: "Saga of the USS Marblehead" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * USS Marblehead | Writer11_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler11_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker11_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle11 = Atlantic Patrol: "Navy Blimp K-5" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Navy Blimp K-5 | Notes = * Blackhawk: "The Curse of Xanukhara" is partially reprinted in . ** Blackhawk's hair is miscolored blond in some panels. ** Chop Chop appears on the cover but not in this issue's Blackhawk story. ** Both the mysterious Narrator and the even more mysterious Xanukhara will return in , May 1944. * This issue contains the last episode of Death Patrol for the time being. The series will return, with a very different art style, in , July 1943. * Also appearing in this issue of Military Comics was: "Death To the Killer!" (text story) | Trivia = * Bob Powell signed his Loops and Banks stories as "Bud Ernest". | Recommended = | Links = * Military Comics #12 entire issue * Military Comics #12 "Deathtrap For the Death Patrol" complete story online }}